paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Sharif Roho
"I am not a witchdoctor, and in fact, you cannot have a witchdoctor. You are either a witch or doctor....so tell me which one am I." Overview An ambitious and mysterious male who will stop at nothing to get what was stolen from him. Appearance Standing at six feet, Sharif is an imposing young male. He has an athletic frame and defined facial features. His dark skin contrasts his vibrant vermillion eyes. An impressive jawline to go with a small amount of facial hair, not to mention his pierced ears. He sports a dreaded fohawk as his hairstyle but often fades out the sides with designs. The male is usually seen sporting all black clothing from head to toe. Usually, his clothes don't leave room for any of his skin to show. Underneath his garments, his body is a canvas for tattoos. With his Haleine heritage being prevalent, Shariif grew up with tattoos and strange markings on his body. Sharif can usually be seen with a small pouch on his person that carries a variety of items. He also carries a concealed weapon with him. Backgrounds Sharif was born to a prestigious pair of witchdoctors of the Haleine Dynasty. From a young age, he was taught his peoples witchcraft and also had their beliefs instilled into him. The young boy also knew his way around herbs and other medicine, having plenty of time to study with his parents. From a very young age, the elders of his clan knew that Sharif had an aptitude for the medical field and provided him with special training. He even was taught basic hand to hand combat to defend himself and also some weaponry. The young Haleine was able to sit in on numerous treatments and see what experts do first hand. This also exposed the male to seeing people suffer and even die before him at a young age. Though from that, the young boy always found the concept of life and death fascinating. Sharif's tribe didn't have a permanent home, they were nomadic, to say the least. They were times they went a day or two without rest and even sometimes food. They were subjected to harsh conditions at some times and even lost a few members throughout the years. Through deserts, rainforest, and even tundras. Though the one place that Sharif felt most at home was the one time they were out at sea. Sharif learned some basic navigational skills from his father, who used to be on a pirate ship. Though the thing about these ships they would sail on, is that they were stolen. The Tribe would steal a ship and bring it to their next destination and then abandon the ship. They had built a small reputation for themselves. At the age of 14, one night the tribe took on the task of stealing a small marine cargo ship. The ship was docked and seemed to have nobody on it. All they would have to do is get on it, unanchor, set sail and go. They stealthy made their way onto the ship and began to search around for any cabin-boys that might be there. Sharif himself stayed close to his parents the whole time. Just when they were ready to unanchor, from below the deck, numerous marines popped out and began to slaughter the tribesmen. It was then that Sharif figured out that this was a setup. He grabbed a small dagger and moved to fight, but was stopped by his father who told him to stay put He watched as his tribesmen were slain relentlessly without mercy. Sharif traced the deck for his parents but couldn't find them. He ran out looking for them, while swords were clashing, shots firing, and blood being shed. The male stumbled over a body and hit the deck hard. When he got to his knees, he was looking at the dead body of his father. The male trembled in fear as tears began to form. His mother wasn't too far either, but she was still alive but still gravely injured. He ran to her and pulled her behind a large crate and began to treat her injuries the best he knew how. Though this was to no avail because she died anyway. When the marines found him, Sharif was brought in front of a Vice Admiral, who held a gun to the Haleine's neck. He was offered two options, to die here with his people, or to repay for his crimes for becoming part of the Marines. Sharif had no intention to join the Marines, but he needed to continue his peoples' legacy so he took the second offer. He has been with the Marines ever since, being a medic and earning the title as "The Shaman" around the base.